


The War Table

by tstansetis



Series: Aedan Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstansetis/pseuds/tstansetis
Summary: Normally, Cullen was not so impulsive as to jump his lover where just anyone could walk in on them, but the Inquisitor had been away for weeks, and  Aedan had been bent over the table, reaching for one of the map markers, his perky little arse on display…Maker, Cullen was only human, after all.





	The War Table

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is smut. Just smut. Written purely for my own enjoyment because I desperately wanted to write porn for these two and they deserved to have a nice hot sexy session.

“_ Cullen, _” Aedan’s voice came out light and airy, breath hot against the skin of the Commander’s neck as he squirmed desperately between his lover and the sturdy, wooden table that he found himself pinned against. Cullen’s hands roamed over the thin fabric of his shirt, fingertips teasing at the freckled skin above the band of the mage’s trousers. He tried - very valiantly - to regain his composure, to think clearly as his head swam, dizzy with desire, “We- Maker- we should go...t-to my room, or to your office.”

_ Whichever is closer, _ he finished silently, because he honestly couldn’t remember, and he doubted how long he would be able to trust his legs beneath him. Even more so with Cullen dipping low to nip teasingly at his jaw, while his large hands splayed over Aedan’s ribs, tracing them through the fabric from front to back.

“Too far,” the warrior murmured, the words barely more than a needy growl that sent shivers up the Inquisitor’s spine, had his hips jerking and fingers curling tightly in Cullen’s coat, “I must have you _ now. _”

Normally, Cullen was not so impulsive as to jump his lover where just anyone could walk in on them, but the Inquisitor had been away for weeks - scouting on the Storm Coast, dealing with one important matter or another, Cullen could hardly keep it all straight, but it didn’t matter, for the moment. Aedan had returned, and as soon as he’d finished giving his mission report, and Josephine and Leliana were far enough away that they wouldn’t hear, the Commander had been quick to pounce. Aedan had been bent over the table, reaching for one of the map markers, his perky little arse on display…

Maker, Cullen was only human, after all.

The warrior slid his hands down the other man’s thin waist, giving his hips a loving little squeeze before gripping the back of Aedan’s thighs, and he lifted the mage off his feet, relishing the breathless, giddy little laugh that the action drew from his lover before setting him gently on the surface of the table. Stepping forward to settle himself comfortably between the Inquisitor’s legs, he gripped his lover’s hips tightly as he leaned forward, drawing the mage in for another heated kiss.

“Mh...C-Cullen-” hearing his name, all breathy and wanting in the Inquisitor’s sweet tenor lit a fire in the man’s body, and his hands began wandering anew, practiced fingers making quick work of the buttons on his lover’s tunic and tracing patterns in the freckles scattered across his lover’s chest, “w-we shouldn’t - ah... wh-what if Josie or Leliana-”

“They won’t come back in,” he murmured, trailing kisses down Aedan’s jaw and neck, nipping lightly at his collar before latching on and sucking a dark, claiming mark there, soothing the spot with his tongue after pulling back. 

Aedan was no stranger to sex with the possibility of being caught - growing up in the Circle, it was very rare to find a moment of true privacy, after all. And, well, he certainly couldn’t argue with such a sound argument - at least, not according to the haze of heat and want that quickly overtook any logical objections.

Aedan shifted atop the table, trying his very hardest to be mindful of the markers on the map, but Maker, it was difficult to concentrate with his lover’s hands sliding over his skin, and he was certain that he’d knocked a few over when he began rolling his hips, grinding against Cullen’s bulkier frame with a hushed little whine. Cullen, however, cared much less for the preservation of the map, and much more for coaxing his lover into letting loose more sounds of desperation and desire.

Strong, calloused hands pushed the now-open shirt off his shoulders, letting the fabric slide down his arms, and Aedan was quick to slip his hands free, tossing it behind him with not a care for where it landed - though, he was vaguely aware of the sound of parchment rustling, in what he could only assume was a shirt-initiated tumble from the table to the floor. That, however, quickly became less important than the man before him, who was still much too clothed for the mage’s taste.

Cullen watched, intrigued, as Aedan’s nimble fingers made quick work of the familiar clasps and buckles on the commander’s armor, determined to rid his lover of the cumbersome attire at once. 

“You’ve gotten good at that,” the warrior murmured softly, desire curling deep in his belly as he watched the mage finish undressing him, moving quickly to assist, to shrug out of his fur-lined cloak and toss it, carelessly allowing the plate that had been covering his chest to drop to the floor at his feet. He kicked it behind him, not at all concerned by the sound of it skittering across the stone, and took both of Aedan’s delicate wrists in one hand, gently pushing the smaller man down until his back was pressed flush against the surface of the table, giving Cullen uninhibited access to the mage’s pale, freckled chest. 

Access that he would more than happily take advantage of. 

Looking up toward his lover’s face, one corner of Cullen’s mouth twitched up into a small, mischievous smirk that left Aedan flushed pink and squirming against the table, his narrow chest heaving with breath - a sight that the Commander simply had to pause for a moment to enjoy, his eyes raking hungrily over Aedan’s frame. 

“C-Cullen-?”

His name, questioned so quietly in that soft, sweet voice as it trembled from heated desire, immediately set him back into motion. Leaning forward, Cullen pinned the Inquisitor’s hands over his head, sliding his lips over the pale offering of skin in front of him, the urge to bite down strong in his chest. He didn’t..._ usually _ like to leave marks on the mage, but...Aedan had been away for so long, and he was feeling a little...possessive.

“Aedan, may I-”

“Please, do- you can do whatever you like, Cullen, as long as you keep touching me,” the mage spread his legs to allow his warrior closer, arching his back up off the table and biting his lower lip to suppress a needy whine from deep in his chest at the sultry smirk that the pleading drew to the commander’s lips.

“As you say, Inquisitor,” the title rolled off the larger man’s tongue, his smile tugging at the scar that split his lips. His free hand slid down the mage’s freckled chest, a deep satisfaction settling in his chest as the petite man beneath him trembled under his calloused touch. Suddenly, those rough fingers gripped Aedan’s hip tightly, pushing down, pinning him to the sturdy wood, keeping the mage from squirming and arching his back in desperation.  
  
Aedan _whined, _the sound deep and instinctive and _pleading_, drawing his knees up and attempting to brace his feet on the table - but Cullen stopped him short with the bulk of his frame, peppering more soft kisses on his lover’s torso to balance out the rough grip he had on the soft mage. Questioning, honey eyes traveled up to meet the healer’s gaze, and, swallowing thickly, the mage, again, nodded his assent, his sun-kissed face flushed a deep pink. 

Without another moment of hesitation, Cullen chose a spot - between two of his lover’s ribs, where no one else would see - and sank his teeth deep into the pale flesh beneath his lips, relishing the echoing cry that was torn from the Inquisitor’s throat, a sweet sound of passion that went straight between the ex-Templar’s thighs. Releasing with his teeth, Cullen lathed the spot soothingly with his tongue, peppering it softly with kisses, then pausing for a moment to admire the deep, red mark that was already beginning to form on his healer’s fair skin.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, then pushed himself up, bracing one knee between wide-spread thighs on the sturdy table as he leaned forward to capture the mage’s lips in a deep, bruising kiss that stole the Inquisitor’s very breath from his lungs, and Aedan gasped like a man drowning when the warrior broke the kiss a moment later.  
  
“Cullen, _please,” _Aedan begged, desperately trying to rock his hips, groaning when a strong, solid thigh pushed further between his legs, giving him the friction that he’d been craving, “M-Maker’s breath, I- I can’t take much more teasing-”

“I have missed you,” Cullen’s voice was deep, gruff, thick with arousal, though a smile played at his lips, “every inch of you. And it only feels fair to treat every inch accordingly-”

“_Cullen_!”  
  
The warrior couldn’t help but chuckle, and he relented, releasing his lover’s hip and hands. The instant that he was freed, the mage sat up and threw his arms around Cullen’s shoulders, dragging the Commander further onto the table with him and groaning as those large, battle-worn hands began roaming his body once more, dipping beneath his waistband and boldly grabbing two handfuls of his ass. The action had him gasping in alarm before a fit of elated giggles overtook him, shaking his chest and shoulders as the inquisitor reached between them to work at the band of Cullen’s pants, in return. 

“I want you,” the healer breathed, looking up at the warrior, breathless and flushed, with those brilliant, shining mismatched eyes - and Cullen was utterly powerless to deny him. Quickly - and sloppily - the Commander worked Aedan’s trousers down his thighs, pausing and stepping back a little only when his lover held up one trembling hand.  
  
“W-wait, let me...h-hold on.” The mage grunted softly as he moved, shimmying his way down the table before rolling over onto his stomach, his chest heaving, face flushed, and auburn hair askew. He placed his feet back on the floor, bending himself over the table, standing on his toes with his ass on display once more - though much more bare, this time around - and looked over his shoulder at his lover, smirking mischievously, “this was- this was what you liked, right, Commander?” 

The sultry tone made Cullen’s cock twitch in his pants. He had never taken his lover that way, before - simply because it had never occurred to him to do so. But now, as he took in the sight of the Inquisitor, looking over his shoulder with half-lidded, shimmering eyes...well, now he understood the appeal. Covering Aedan’s thin frame with his own in an instant, he ground his hips against the offered body with reckless abandon, moaning aloud.

“Andraste preserve me,” the man choked out the words, one hand moving to grasp Aedan’s long, thick hair, curling his fingers in the soft strands. The other hand slid down to knead the firm muscle of the mage’s ass, tips of his thick fingers teasing at the entrance as Aedan gasped and rocked against the table, biting down hard on his lip. Leaning in, Cullen whispered in his lover’s ear, “you are perfect, and I want you _ now _. Do you have-”

“Give me your hand,” Aedan panted, and Cullen startled a little, but did as he was asked - surprised, indeed, when a slick substance coated his fingers. A spell of some sort - what kind, he didn’t know, but at the moment, he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. 

Pulling his hand back, the Commander quickly slid one finger in, and Aedan covered his mouth with his forearm, biting down hard to muffle the whimpers and moans that fervently tried to escape from deep within his chest. Auburn locks spilled off to one side, freckled shoulders bare - and ripe for bites and kisses, which Cullen was more than happy to provide. He leaned in and bit lightly on each freckle as his second finger slid in alongside the first - typically, Cullen preferred to prepare his lover slowly, carefully, but not now, not when they could, very truly, be interrupted at any moment. 

“_ Cullen _ -” Aedan was growing restless beneath him, impatient and pleading, and Cullen could not find it in him to blame the mage - after all, it had been _ so long… _

“Be patient, love,” he whispered, trying to keep his voice even, despite his own _ intense _ arousal, “I do not want to hurt you-”

“You _ won’t _ ,” the healer looked up over his shoulder, panting, his shimmering eyes dark with lust as sweat shimmered on his flushed skin in the sunlight that shone in through the windows, “please, Cullen, I-I need this. I don’t- I don’t want to _ stop _ if-” he trailed off, but he glanced toward the door - and Cullen understood, completely.

“Alright, love,” he soothed, sliding his fingers free and groaning when the mage beneath him bounced impatiently on his toes. The ex-templar tugged his own trousers down, freeing his cock from the fabric with a moan and stroking it a few times to coat it in the slick substance that Aedan had summoned to coat his hand. He lined himself up, biting back a groan as the mage beneath him shivered in anticipation. Slowly, carefully - against Aedan’s objecting pleas for “more, faster,” - the warrior pushed himself inside, a deep moan breaking free from his throat at the tight heat that surrounded his shaft. 

Aedan’s voice broke, the sweet song of his cries of pleasure bouncing off the stone walls around them, and Cullen lost all of his remaining resolve when his lover _ begged _him to move in that shameless, needy tone. Gripping the soft mage’s hips tight enough that they would surely bruise, the larger man began to thrust, his pace quick and sudden, leaving the Inquisitor to desperately scramble for purchase on the table beneath him. His blunt nails dug at the parchment of the map, every rock of Cullen’s hips bumping and rocking the sturdy table, just enough to send map markers toppling and rolling across the wooden surface, coin and messages tumbling to the floor.

But neither could bother to care, not with the heat building between them, not with the slide of skin-on-skin and the ragged, heavy breaths of each other’s pleasure ringing in their ears. Cullen’s eyes were glued to Aedan’s skin, memorizing the location of every freckle, every desperate shiver that ran up his lover’s spine - he needed that, needed to keep that information close, for the lonely nights that Aedan was next away. The templar was quickly losing his rhythm, his hips stuttering, and the mage beneath him was trembling, his legs shaking under his own weight as he tried to keep them from buckling beneath him.

“C-Cullen- I- a-ah!” the mage pressed his forehead against the table, sucking in a breath through his teeth, “Nnh- I- I can’t- I-I’m going to-”

“It’s alright, love,” Cullen leaned in close, his breath hot against the mage’s ear, “come for me.”

And Aedan did, with a shout, his whole body tensing beneath the larger man as he reached his release and _shook_, gasping, the desperate, shaking cries that left his mouth nearly _sobs _of pleasure, of _relief_. Maker, the sounds his healer made were beautiful, marvelous - and they were what pushed Cullen over the edge, his own voice a deep growl as he spilled himself inside of the Inquisitor, slumping over his lover and breathing heavily for a long moment.

  
“Maker’s breath,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Aedan’s sweat-soaked temple, “I’ve missed you.”

“Mmmh...I’ve missed you, too,” Aedan laughed breathlessly, looking up over his shoulder, “now...we should probably make a solid effort to reach the bedroom. It would be very...inappropriate for the Inquisitor to be found this way by his advisers, wouldn’t you say?”

Cullen sat up a little, looking down at the mage with a wry smile, “Hm...well, he has the approval of _ one _ of his advisers, at least.” The ex-Templar smirked as the Inquisitor tried desperately to muffle his laughter.

“_ Cullen _!” 

~~

“Sweet Andraste, what _ happened _ in here!?” 

Cullen’s heart sank into his stomach the next morning as he walked down the hall toward the War Room, Josephine’s horrified voice echoing off the stone. After hesitating outside the door for a moment to collect himself, Cullen squared his shoulders and pushed the door open, trying to remain as calm as possible - while simultaneously taking in the horror of the scene before him. 

Maker, he and Aedan had done quite a number on the table, hadn’t they? Everything was strewn about- absolutely none of the map’s markers were where they were meant to be, parchment and messages and books littered the floor around and beneath the table’s legs, and...had he…? Yes- Blight take them, Aedan had ripped the map, at some point, Not _ badly _, but...still.

He looked around the room for another moment before letting his gaze drift up - and he froze when he met Leliana’s gaze, her eyes sparkling with mischief and intrigue.

Oh, no. 

Maker, she _ knew _.

“Oh, my letters to the diplomats!” Josephine lamented, crouching to gather the papers into piles, “what in the world could have done this? Was someone searching for information? Is _ anyone _ else concerned?!” 

“I wouldn’t worry, Josie,” Leliana said coolly, “simply an...oversight. My people have already taken care of it. It seems they just forgot to clean up the mess.” She looked right at Cullen, her lips twitching up into a smirk. “Next time, they will certainly not make that mistake.”

_ Next time? _ Maker’s breath. How long was Leliana going to hold this over his head? 

...Perhaps he should have listened to Aedan, in the first place. The bedroom hadn’t been _ that _ far…

...it was certainly harder to get _bored_ staring at the War Table, after that.  
Though...it was also more difficult to get anything done, when he couldn’t look Aedan in the face, over the map.


End file.
